


I Wanna Feel the Heat with Somebody

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “I need a man who’ll take a chance / on a love that burns hot enough to last”*While out at a club, Carlos finds himself a dance partner.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 1: “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” by Whitney Houston
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	I Wanna Feel the Heat with Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago fandom goddess [bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) announced that she was doing a 30 Days of Tarlos challenge (go read her first one if you haven’t, it’s magnificent) and I’ve decided to join her. I’ve never done anything like this, so we’ll see how it goes. All of these fics will be inspired by a specific song because without music I literally wouldn’t know how to write. Anyway, hope you like it!

\------------

Carlos stares down at his phone, grinning at the adorable picture of his son in the bathtub that Grace just sent him, suds in his hair and surrounded by a mountain of toys. The beat of the club music and the flashing color lights fade away as he zeros on his baby boy’s wide, toothy grin and he feels his heart swell with happiness and an all-consuming love. _We’re over here having fun, so you better be too_ , the accompanying text reads. Carlos huffs out a laugh as he feels someone press close to him.

“Hey there, stranger,” a voice says, loud enough to be heard over the loud bass. Carlos turns to stare at the man next to him, a lingering smile on his face. “What are you doing standing here all alone?” The question comes with a set of sparkling green eyes and dark brown eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

“It just doesn’t seem right, you standing here by yourself,” the man continues, lips raising in a smirk. “You may not have noticed, but you’re like, the hottest guy here. Men should be lining up to talk to you.” 

Carlos feels heat rise in his cheeks, but the guy next to him pushes ahead, apparently happy to keep up the one-sided conversation. “Unless, of course, someone’s joining you here, and you’re just waiting for them to arrive?” the man questions with an obvious wink. 

Carlos tilts his head at the question, raising his own eyebrows at the conversation. “Um, no,” he finally says after a pause. “I’m not waiting on anyone.”

“Well then,” the man says, reaching out to touch Carlos’s forearm as he leans closer. “Do you want to dance with me?”

Carlos lets out a breath at the smoldering look that the other man gives him, his pulse spiking sharply. “Yeah, I really do,” he says with a nod, sliding his phone off the table and into his pocket, the text from Grace slipping away as he stares openly at the man before him. 

They link hands as they move towards the dance floor, and Carlos can’t take his eyes off of the guy leading him. He’s wearing a short-sleeve patterned button-up shirt that hugs his toned arms and waist, along with a pair of equally tight black pants that show off every asset of his body. Carlos licks his lips in pure want as they reach the throng of moving bodies, slipping in as the music and heat surrounds them. 

His partner turns around to face him, eyes shining with untamed happiness as he starts moving to the beat. Carlos quickly joins in, completely wrapped up in his gaze. He can feel the energy of everyone moving around him, but they don’t matter, not when he has someone staring at him like there’s no one else in the room. 

Time fades as the music transitions from song to song, each one bringing the two men closer together until it’s nearly impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. Carlos, with his hands on his partner’s hips as they grind together, dirty and intense, leans down and rests his mouth against the neck of the man pressed up against him, breathing in the sharp smell of sweat and cologne. He moans, tightening his grip, somehow further surrounding the man from behind as he licks at the sweat along a prominent jawline. It’s absolutely sinful, but the guy doesn’t seem to mind as he leans his head back on Carlo’s shoulder, turning his face towards him to breathe heavily in his ear as they continue to move as one. 

Carlos feels a hunger inside of him, a deep need, and he knows he should pull back before this becomes absolutely indecent, but he can’t. He’s consumed, desperate to stay here with this man for the rest of the night, maybe even the rest of his life. In the time that they’ve been on the dance floor, he’s felt other bodies try to insert themselves, but each time, Carlos has reached out to his partner, maintaining their connection. The other man hasn’t seemed to mind, seemingly content to endlessly dance with only one person tonight. It makes Carlos feel both honored and a little possessive.

“Oh my god,” the man against him gasps. “You are the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he says as their hips press together. Carlos growls as he finally gives in, latching onto the neck before him with absolute abandon. 

“Fuck,” his partner exclaims, pulling away suddenly. Carlos doesn’t have time to process the change before he’s being dragged away from the dance floor and into a low-lit corner that, thankfully, is not packed with people. The man spins around, pressing himself to the wall as he pulls Carlos in by his sweat-soaked shirt. Their lips connect, _finally_ , in an open, dirty kiss that sends heat straight through Carlos, and he can feel himself begin to harden in his jeans. 

Their tongues battle for dominance as they move against one another. Carlos brings his hands up to hold the other man’s face, biting down on his lower lip and pulling slightly before diving back in to reclaim the moan that that action causes. For several minutes they make out like they’re hungry for nothing else, completely disconnected from the world around them, until they both have to pause to catch their breath. With their foreheads pressed together, Carlos closes his eyes, softly rubbing their noses together. His mind is racing, his heart is bursting, and before he can stop it, he faintly hears words pouring out of his mouth.

“I love you so fucking much, Ty.”

He pulls back when he hears a sharp gasp, opening his eyes to find wide green ones staring back at him. Neither man moves for a moment as they stare at one another and then he sees a smile start to form before a loud laugh unleashes from the back of the other man’s throat. Before he knows it, they’re both laughing uncontrollably, leaning into each other’s space. He feels strong arms come up around his neck, pulling him close. He immediately moves into an embrace that is equal parts familiar and safe as his laughter dies down to a gentle, delirious giggle.

“You lasted so much longer than I thought you would,” TK says, pressing his lips against Carlos’s throat. “I totally wasn’t expecting you to go along with it at all.”

Carlos pulls back just enough to press a kiss against his husband’s forehead. “If I’ve learned anything in the five years I’ve known you, it’s that I should always expect the unexpected,” he declares, pulling back to stare at the love of his life. He runs his hands down TK’s arms, intertwining their fingers. He raises an eyebrow, pulling up their hands between them as he smirks. “You know, if you’re going to pretend that you’re not married, you should probably take off your wedding ring first.”

“Never,” TK huffs, his face turning serious as he tightens their grip on one another, locking eyes with Carlos. “You put this ring on me, and I’m never taking it off, you hear me? Not for as long as I live.”

Carlos’s heart thuds at TK’s declaration, and he moves in, pressing a hard kiss against his husband’s lips. “I really do love you so fucking much,” he says as he pulls away.

“I love you too, babe,” TK replies, pressing back in for another kiss. When he pulls back, he’s wearing a smirk, his eyebrows dancing in amusement. “Now, what do you say I buy the hottest man here a drink, and then we get back out on the dance floor? I want to share a dance with my husband.”

“Don’t you mean ‘the sexiest man you’ve ever seen’?” Carlos teases gently, recalling TK’s words from earlier.

“Oh yeah, I want to dance with him too,” TK says, pressing another kiss to his cheek as he starts to move towards the bar, dragging Carlos after him yet again. “Guess I’m pretty lucky that they’re both the same guy, huh?” 

Carlos shakes his head fondly as he follows after his husband, thinking how incredibly lucky he is to have found a love that will keep burning for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr - [howtosingit](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/) \- it's basically just a non-stop Tarlos lovefest!


End file.
